Encuentros
by Shinigami-Ninja Girl
Summary: ...Separados y esta vez podría ser para siempre
1. Chapter 1

_**Encuentros**_

Capitulo I

Caminando por las calles de aquella desconocida ciudad de la nación del fuego, se sentía perdida…su alma merodeaba los recuerdos prohibidos de alguien a quien debía borrar de la memoria, pero esa memoria se negaba a dejar de lado aquel nombre, aquella mejilla calida, aquella mirada dorada…

El bullicio del pequeño mercado en el que se hallaba parecía no existir, las personas eran invisibles…chocó con una o dos señoras que le reclamaron su descuido, pero ella no respondía, no se detenía…sólo caminaba…

Entonces levantó la vista y se cruzó con aquella mirada de nuevo…si, era Zuko.

Soltó la canasta que llevaba en las manos y se paralizó.

Había una llama extraña ardiendo en sus ojos, brillaban en medio de la oscuridad que ensombrecía su rostro debido a la capucha que llevaba.

-Te encontré- susurró el maestro fuego

_"Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mí…"_

Ella se volteó, fue todo lo pudo hacer, no quería llamar la atención corriendo, por que seguramente él la perseguiría y una batalla podría desatarse, entonces ella se delataría en medio de territorio enemigo.

Un sentimiento raro la embargo, miedo mezclado con tristeza…

Zuko la miró de pies a cabeza. Esa chica, la que lo había querido liberar, la única, fuera de su tío, que lo había tratado diferente. Ella había podido ver más allá de su fría coraza… Acarició la idea de que se quedara así, parada ahí, para contemplarla eternamente y poder sentirse tan bien como en ese instante por siempre...

Por un segundo se asustó de sus pensamientos y deseó que no volteara por que de hacerlo descubriría la debilidad que se apoderaba de él cada vez que la veía…una que se había vuelto más grande desde que le había mostrado su lado humano… desde que eso de "enemigos" había quedado en duda…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado…más info. en el profile


	2. Chapter 2

_**Encuentros**_

__

_Capitulo II_

Podía sentir la mirada del ambarino clavada en su espalda, en un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sintió mucho temor de voltear, apretó los puños y bajo la cabeza.

-_No puedo…no yo sola…no contra él…_

El miedo la consumía, la quemaba por dentro y la congelaba por fuera. Todo se estaba derrumbando, todos sus planes para acabar con la guerra parecían llegar a su fin…en un segundo sintió la muerte demasiado cercana y eso la derrotó.

_-Debo ser fuerte, por mi familia, por mis amigos…no dejaré que esto acabe…no me rendiré._

La morena se armó de valor y volteó intempestivamente

"_No podré aguantar, si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo…"_

El joven príncipe se impactó. Esa mirada azul de nuevo, tan fría y distante, llena de fuerza y coraje, parecía que nada la atemorizaría y que estaba dispuesta a todo, a enfrentarse a quien fuera. No pudo soportar eso, no resistía esos ojos sinceros sabiendo que los suyos reflejaban una gran culpa, así que sólo los ocultó.

Katara aún temerosa, sintiéndose caer a cada paso, caminó hacia el de la capucha.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo desafiante

El maestro fuego levantó la mirada

"_Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar…"_

-Contesta- insistió la ojiazul

Las palabras no salían de su boca, turbulentas ideas revoloteaban en su mente, mezcladas con los recuerdos de los extrañamente placenteros momentos pasados con aquella chica frente a él.

-No pienso seguir con esto- escuchó decir a la maestra agua totalmente fastidiada y sólo pudo sentir como aquella esencia pasaba frente a él para dejarlo atrás, en cierta forma, abandonado…


	3. Chapter 3

(Efecto de radio) Aquí Shinin-chan reportándose después del bombardeo de exámenes…cambio

¡¡¡Gomenasai¡¡¡¡Lo siento mucho!!!! Se que me he tardado en actualizar, pero como lo he dicho muchas veces estas semanas¡¡¡LA ESCUELA ME ABSORBE!!!...Casi no me queda tiempo para escribir, pero hago lo posible…les prometo actualizar mas pronto esta vez ok??

¡¡Arigato gosaimashita!!! Por sus reviews ¡¡me llenan de ánimos!! -…Ahora a lo que vamos…disfruten el capitulo

_**Encuentros**_

_Capitulo II__I_

Detenido en el tiempo, pasmado por la reacción de la chica, no se movió…apenas podía respirar…

Volteó lentamente para buscar a la morena y pudo ver como daba vuelta rápidamente en un callejón. Sin pensarlo se dirigió hacía allá.

La chica caminaba frenéticamente, escapando del peligro que momentos antes la acechara, del recuerdo maldito de su enemigo…

"_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco…"_

Una mano sobre su brazo, un movimiento repentino para voltearla… era Zuko de nuevo.

¿Q-Qué…?-tartamudeó sorprendida

El maestro fuego la soltó y la miró fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Perdón…-murmuró el joven príncipe

La morena, sorprendida ante tal acto que no entendía, no dijo nada durante unos segundos. Después una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su bello rostro.

-¿Perdón¡¿Perdón?!- gritó mientras agitaba los brazos furiosa- ¡¿Crees que con eso se soluciona todo?!

Sin poder evitarlo, Katara le dio una fuerte cachetada al ambarino, irascible por que el maestro fuego parecía no entender los alcances que habían tenido todas sus locuras…especialmente, aquel día en la cueva.

Zuko sintió arder su mejilla…vio a la ojiazul algo enojado, la tomó de los brazos y la besó. La maestra agua se sintió sometida ante una fuerza desconocida y poco a poco se dejó llevar, correspondiendo aquel largo beso con la misma intensidad que le propinaba su captor.

Se separaron lentamente, aún enlazados en un pasional abrazo. Katara lo miró un momento, perdida totalmente, embriagada por aquel beso...

-un beso...-pensó- de...de...zuko...

Entonces su cabeza se aclaró, recordó que era su enemigo...aún así sabia que sentía hacia él una atracción diferente, muy extraña...pero debia rechazarlo. Lo miró furibunda y lo soltó violentamente.

-¡¿Estas loco?!- vociferó tratando de fingir disgusto, mientras sus mejillas subían de tono- ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Muy tarde…esta hecho- contestó él con toda serenidad

-¡Eres un cínico, atrevido, insensato….!

"_Y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar…"_

La chica fue interrumpida por otro beso.

-Shh! No grites te podrían descubrir- dijo él con una sonrisa traviesa.

En ese momento a lo lejos se escucharon voces llamando al príncipe. Eran los guardias que lo acompañaban y que lo estaban buscando.

Él inmediatamente dio la vuelta, pero la chica lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

-No se lo que estoy haciendo…pero…

Se acercó a él y lo besó

-…no puedo evitarlo.

El príncipe acarició tiernamente la mejilla de la morena mirándola con tristeza, como despidiendose… y salió de ahí

-_Esto es una locura…-_pensaron ambos…


	4. Chapter 4

Encuentros

No tengo excusa ni pretexto…Sólo me queda pedirles perdón, decirles que estoy muy apenada-- y desear que disfruten el capitulo…

MALDITA ESCUELA!! XO…bueno…ni tanto…

_**Encuentros**_

_Capitulo IV_

La noche cayó lenta, cautelosa, ante sus ojos azules. Una llama ardía vivazmente frente a ella, recordándole en cada destello un brillo dorado demasiado grabado en su mente, un rostro, unas manos…unos labios rozando con delicia los suyos.

-_Que locura- _pensó la muchacha mientras sonreía acariciando suavemente con la yema de sus dedos sus labios, recordando aquellos besos, inesperados, robados, pero dulces.

-¿Qué sucede Katara?- preguntó Aang que estaba sentado frente a ella, con una expresión de preocupación, últimamente muy usual en él.

-Nada…sólo recordaba- dijo sonriendo levemente

El chico la miró extrañado, sin entender a que se refería o por que había estado actuando de esa manera tan inexplicable desde que había regresado del mercado, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, distraída…y sin embargo feliz, extrañamente feliz.

-Pero, Katara…

-Atención todos…- interrumpió Sokka entrando alegremente a la cueva- ¡¡Iremos a la feria!!

Nadie dijo nada. Miraron apáticos a Sokka, la noticia no era tan maravillosa como él pretendía…

-Estas loco- se escuchó decir a Toph desde el fondo de la cueva

-Sokka, realmente no creo que sea momento para…

-Tranquila- interrumpió el chico a su hermana- creo que nos hace falta un poco de distracción…las cosas no han sido fáciles últimamente- expresó desganado, desilusionado ante el poco interés de sus amigos.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un instante, el ambiente se volvió algo pesado. Eran los recuerdos de todos los malos momentos pasados, los que llevaban a cuestas desde hace algún tiempo. De repente Aang se levantó y suspiró profundamente, tomando fuerzas para hablar.

-Bien ¿Qué esperamos? Vayamos a esa feria- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todos lo miraron y sonrieron junto con él, mientras una pequeña chispa de alegría brotaba en sus ojos, borrando todo rastro de tristeza, desechando los malos recuerdos y anunciando un nuevo principio.

-¡Bien!- gritó Sokka emocionado, al saber que su idea no había sido un fracaso después de todo.

Mientras salían de la cueva Aang se dirigió hacia Appa y Momo

-Lo siento amigos, ustedes tendrán que quedarse aquí- explicó, mientras acariciaba con cariño a su bisonte volador.

-¿Qué esperas pies ligeros? ¡Vámonos ya!- exigió impaciente Toph

Aang salió y se dirigieron al pueblo. Desde lejos ya se veían las luces, se escuchaba la música y el bullicio de la multitud. Tonos rojos, naranjas y dorados teñían la noche. La música alegraba el lugar, endulzaba los oídos de quien la escuchara, provocaba a bailar con su ritmo contagioso y con esa mezcla tan extraordinaria de tonos graves y agudos, de instrumentos de cuerda y de viento.

Los puestos ofrecían deliciosa comida y hermosos objetos…era verdaderamente una fiesta.

-¡Hay que ir donde los músicos!- sugirió Aang

-¡No!... ¡Mejor al espectáculo de aquel mago!- pidió Katara

-Yo prefería comprar algo… todo esta a precios muy razonables…- dijo Sokka

-¿Y que yo no cuento?... ¡Todo eso es aburrido! ¡Debemos hacer algo emocionante…!-reclamó Toph

-¿Qué les parece si nos separamos y nos vemos aquí dentro de dos horas? Así cada quien podrá hacer lo que quiera- resolvió Katara

-¡Bien!- contestaron sus compañeros al unísono. Después, cada quien tomó su rumbo.

Katara se dirigió al escenario donde el mago actuaba y recordó la última vez que había estado en un festival de la nación del fuego.

_-Fue aterrador- _pensó –_Aang me salvó…aunque nada malo estaba ocurriendo en realidad…todo fue un desastre._

Se acercó a la muchedumbre, que aplaudía y aclamaba al artista, entusiasmados. Intentó observar el espectáculo desde atrás lo cual, era bastante imposible. Comenzó a abrirse paso entre las personas, encontrándose con reclamos y quejas a los que ella contestaba con un cortés "perdón".

Finalmente llegó a un lugar donde pudo observar a detalle el espectáculo y aquel escenario de madera alumbrado con hermosas lamparillas, que destellaban como las estrellas que esa noche centelleaban en el cielo oscuro.

El mago lograba ilusiones grandiosas con la manipulación del fuego-control; quemaba cosas y las volvía a aparecer intactas, desaparecía personas con una fulgurante llamarada "mágica", creaba figuras fantásticas y luces irreales de colores imposibles…eran trucos que los magos realizan muy comúnmente, pero no por ello dejaban de ser sorprendentes.

Katara estaba extasiada, realmente emocionada ante tanta magia, luces y espectáculo, sus ojos, que siempre habían sido celestes, ahora se teñían de los mil colores diferentes que ante ellos aparecían, seguían con toda atención cada movimiento, cada llamarada, cada nueva sorpresa….pero no se daban cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir…

Un ruido muy fuerte inundo sus oídos, mientras la gente huía intentando salvar sus vidas. Sus ojos inmóviles observaban como el escenario frente a ella se desmoronaba y le caía encima.

El tiempo se detuvo en su interior. A penas si se movió para atrapar una última bocanada de aire y cerrar los ojos…la vida estaba a punto de escapársele. Sintió como algo la empujaba y todo se ensombreció.

En medio de aquella penumbra, escuchó una voz lejana, dispersa, confusa, que intentaba decirle algo…una palabra que se repetía, haciéndose cada vez más clara.

-Katara –oyó al fin la chica.

La voz la llamaba suplicante, le pedía que abriera los ojos y volvía a mencionar su nombre dulcemente.

Sus parpados se movieron lentamente, como dudando si debían abrirse. Ante él aparecieron aquellos hermosos ojos llenos de cielo, aún un poco entrecerrados por la conmoción que se dueña acababa de recibir.

-Katara –pronunció el chico -¿Estás bien?

Katara lo miró un momento. Aún aturdida por el golpe no distinguía bien los rasgos de aquel sujeto. Poco a poco apareció ante ella un joven enmascarado que la tenía acostada sobre sus piernas.

La morena se asustó y se incorporó de golpe. Aún débil por lo sucedido, volvió a caer sobre las piernas de aquel joven y entonces puso una mano en su frente.

-¿Qué…que pasó? –preguntó confundida la castaña.

-El escenario iba a caerte encima, pero tú no te movías, entonces te empuje para salvarte. Fue tanto tu terror que perdiste el conocimiento.

La ojiazul miro a su alrededor. Estaba en un callejón, algo oscuro, iluminado por dos lamparillas. Había algunas cajas de madera, donde los comerciantes habían traído su mercancía. Gracias al ingenio del chico 3 o 4 de ellas se habían convertido en un "sillón" improvisado, donde él estaba sentado y ella acostada con la cabeza recargada en sus piernas.

Más tranquila, la joven se incorporó lentamente y se sentó a un lado de su salvador. Ambos se quedaron callados unos instantes rodeados del bullicio causado por el accidente…gente corriendo, gritando, guardias aquí y allá buscando a alguien al parecer…

-Gr-gracias por salvarme- dijo Katara rompiendo el incomodo silencio

El chico no contestó, sólo movió la cabeza en forma negativa como restándole importancia a su buena acción.

El silencio volvió…ella en un intento por encontrar un tema de conversación miró por todos lados, hasta toparse con la mano de su acompañante. Notó que algunas gotas de sangre escurrían de su palma y que él intentaba ocultarlo poniendo debajo su otra mano para no dejar la sangre caer hasta el suelo, pero era imposible esconder lo que le ocurría.

La ojiazul tomo delicadamente la mano del joven y la volteó para ver su palma, que era atravesada por una larga cortada causada quizá por algún trozo de madera tirado en el suelo, con el cual su mano se había encontrado al caer para salvar a la morena. Katara lentamente acercó un dedo a la herida del enmascarado y la tocó, lo que le causó un pequeño sobresalto al joven.

La chica se sintió culpable de causarle esa herida, si tan sólo se hubiese movido…si tan sólo pudiese curarlo usando agua control…pero, eso era imposible y lo sabía, no podía delatarse así con un desconocido. Se quedó observando aquella herida con una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad.

Él sintió la misma tristeza, la misma culpabilidad por ocultar su identidad, así que se quitó la mascara.

Katara sólo vio caer la mascara al suelo e inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con el rostro de Zuko.

-Tu…tu…-tartamudeó la ojiazul demasiado sorprendida, quedándose con la mirada paralizada sobre el ámbar que también la miraba fijamente.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- mencionó el pelinegro intentando tranquilizar, en más de una forma a la morena.

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente, estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo era tan abrasador, justo como una llama ardiendo que los quemaba por dentro

_**Encuentros**_

_Capitulo V_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, envuelta en ese ambiente extraño que sólo él provocaba, en esa tibieza que parecía más propia de las estrellas que de la tierra…era algo desconocido para ella, una sensación que comenzaba a despertar y que no tenia nombre…algo que la incineraba por dentro, que coloreaba sus mejillas de escarlata, que aceleraba su pulso y su respiración…

Tuvo una sensación cálida en su mano que la extrajo de su fantasía, era como si una llama suave la acariciara, como si la rodeara y le brindara esa sensación tan celestial. Era Zuko que había atrapado su mano. Ella correspondió al gesto, pero el chico la soltó violentamente. Katara se sorprendió un poco, pero entendió que al tomarle la mano lo había lastimado. Unas manchas carmesí contrastaban con su piel morena, alguna se extendió y se dejo caer sobre su ropa.

Miró triste aquel color dejado por la mano del ambarino sobre su piel…ella tenía la culpa.

-Hey, no fue tu culpa…salvarte fue mi decisión, yo quise conservar tu vida por que me importas…eres muy importante para mí –susurró con calma Zuko.

Katara lo miró, intentando ocultar el desconcierto que aquel comentario había despertado en ella.

¿Qué era importante para su él? ¿Para su enemigo? ¿Qué clase de locura era esa? Además ahora que lo pensaba bien, un enemigo la hubiese dejado morir…pero él…él la había salvado. Todo le parecía confuso.

Cerró los ojos un momento y movió la cabeza como si con eso sus pensamientos fueran a aclararse. Intentó concentrarse en lo que era importante en ese momento.

Abrió los ojos y se levantó.

- ¿Por qué me dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- cuestionó incisivamente, totalmente desconfiada del chico que tenía sentado frente a ella.

-¿A que te refieres?- contestó el confundido

-Tú odias a Aang, eres nuestro enemigo, has intentado en innumerables ocasiones atraparnos y no dudo que hasta matarnos… ¿Por qué de repente te preocupas por mí? ¿Tú que ganas?

-Yo…

Zuko miró al suelo, nervioso. No sabía que Katara fuera tan perceptiva. No pensó que se percatara de sus más profundos pensamientos. Era cierto, se acercaba a ella por que era algo que tenía que hacer, pero…había algo más… le atraía, sentía algo por ella y no podía negárselo. Debía y sobretodo quería estar cerca de ella.

Esa chica lo confundía, lo llevaba a los límites, alteraba sus emociones… no sabía si odiarla o quererla, porque para él ambas eran perfectamente correctas.

No dijo nada.

Katara dio la vuelta y él la tomó del brazo.

-Katara…hay una cosa que tengo muy clara, todo lo que hice fue para protegerte.

Las mejillas de Katara se tiñeron de un tenue carmesí. Miró atentamente a Zuko y descubrió una sinceridad verdadera en sus ojos.

-Voy por un poco de agua- dijo dirigiéndole a Zuko una mirada huidiza, nerviosa.- por lo menos voy a curarte.

La ojiazul liberó su brazo y salió del callejón, lentamente, pensando en lo que él le había dicho, jugueteando con su cabello.

Él la siguió con la mirada, deteniendo sus pensamientos. El tiempo que le tomó a Katara salir del callejón, se volvió eterno ante sus ojos ámbar.

Pareció despertar de un sueño cuando ella desapareció de su vista. Se sorprendió de su reacción. Sólo verla caminar lo embelesaba de tal modo que el mundo a su alrededor se borraba, desaparecía, sólo quedaba ella, caminando, danzando graciosamente frente a él.

Suspiró derrotado. ¿Y que tal si todas sus palabras fueran ciertas? ¿Qué tal si sólo se engañaba a si mismo y de verdad sentía algo más por ella?

De alguna u otra manera, de verdad la había protegido, no solo del escenario, si no de los guardias que lo acompañaban para atrapar al avatar en cuanto lo encontraran. No había permitido que la viesen por ningún motivo. En cuanto se percató de su presencia en el festival, se había escapado de los soldados y había ido tras ella. La mascara era indispensable para que ni Katara, ni los soldados, lo reconocieran. Y ahí estaba, cuidando que los soldados no se acercaran a Katara más de lo debido, sólo él se creía con el derecho de acorralarla y cuestionarla… la perseguía, pero, ¿Para qué? ¿Para obtener información? ¿Para capturar al avatar? o ¿De verdad la protegía?

-Todo lo que hice fue para protegerte, esa es la verdad- susurró con una leve sonrisa en los labios

Entonces se dio cuenta. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su respiración se detuvo abruptamente: había pronunciado exactamente las mismas palabras que su madre. Su sonrisa se esfumó y una melancolía inmensa lo inundó, ahogando cualquier rastro de alegría.

-Madre- musitó, recordando las risas, los llantos, los regaños, las caricias, los besos…

No sabía siquiera si estaba viva o muerta, pero desde hace mucho ya se había resignado a la segunda opción, era más fácil no tener esperanzas. No quería volar demasiado alto, por que entonces la caída sería excesivamente dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza mientras la meneaba de lado a lado. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que había pasado exactamente ¿Por qué su madre lo había abandonado de tal modo, dejándolo a merced de su despiadado padre? Le había hecho demasiada falta. ¿Cuántas veces necesitó un abrazo de consuelo? ¿Cuántas veces necesitó un regaño cariñoso? ¿Cuántas veces necesito un consejo?...justo como ahora… ¿Cuántas veces necesito sentirse amado?

Había extrañado a su madre demasiadas noches después de su partida y cuando fue desterrado simplemente había tomado toda su tristeza, junto con sus demás sentimientos, y los había guardado con llave dentro de su corazón. Se concentró en atrapar al avatar para poder regresar a casa y sentirse más cerca de ella antes de que su recuerdo se le escapara.

Sintió un ardor en el pecho, como si alguien se lo hubiese abierto dejando a la vista su corazón herido…demasiado herido. Se puso una mano sobre el pecho intentando cerrar el agujero que había allí, pero el intento fue en vano.

El dolor iba aumentando de intensidad mientras todos los recuerdos que tenía de su madre lo atacaban…en medio de la oscuridad de su dolor, en el interior de sus parpados, sobresaliendo entre todas las imágenes del pasado, una silueta apareció…

_-Zuko…_

De repente el joven príncipe se encontró dentro de su mente y enfrente de él una persona cubierta con una capucha, le extendía la mano. Observó con cautela cada detalle de aquella persona, pero no se movió. La persona bajó su mano y con la otra se quitó la capucha.

Zuko abrió los ojos más de lo normal y retrocedió unos pasos.

-_Madre…_

Ursa le sonrió tiernamente a su hijo, mientras este seguía atónito. No podía reaccionar, sólo mirar a la mujer parada frente a él, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de esa sonrisa casi perfecta que le dedicaba. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero su madre lo interrumpió de inmediato.

-_Zuko, escúchame por favor…sé que estas confundido, pero es importante que sigas a tu corazón…aférrate a lo que realmente amas…no dejes escapar la oportunidad hijo mío. Busca dentro de ti y encontraras las respuestas._

_-Madre…_

Ursa se acercó a él y en sus ojos dorados vio una inquietud enorme. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente.

-_Sé que quisieras saber muchas cosas, pero no hay tiempo…nuestro tiempo se agotó desde hace mucho, Zuko_

La mujer se acercó más y lo abrazó.

El pelinegro sintió aquellos brazos cálidos rodeándolo y se hundió en el cuello níveo de su madre mientras la atrapaba también en un abrazo, que le hubiese gustado, fuera eterno.

-_Tengo que irme…Te amo, hijo_

La antes señora del fuego, se separó lentamente de su hijo y le dedicó otra sonrisa cálida mientras observaba por última vez aquellos ojos ámbar que vio nacer, crecer y sufrir y que ahora, llenos de felicidad, destellaban con un brillo mágico que se extendía por todo aquel rostro amado hasta derramarse sobre su boca, en una de esas sonrisas que no esbozaba sobre sus labios desde que era un niño.

Zuko corrió de nuevo hacía ella, pero era demasiado tarde…la realidad tiene la batalla ganada contra los sueños y siempre vuelve victoriosa, ansiosa por mostrar su lado amargo y a veces cruel.

El príncipe abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo ingenuo que había sido…seguía en el callejón.

Se sintió invadido totalmente por una agonía demasiado grande. No puso resistencia, simplemente se rindió, ya no quería pelear…ya no. Quería ser humano por un momento y no intentar ser fuerte, sólo dejar a su corazón sentir.

El brillo de sus ojos color ámbar, desapareció; su piel blanca se manchó con gruesas lágrimas; leves sollozos escapaban de su boca. ¿Hace cuanto que no lloraba?... ¿Hace cuanto que no sentía?

De pronto, una mano suave acarició su mejilla. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con un inesperado celeste lleno de compasión. Hincada frente a él estaba ella. Abrió la boca para pronunciar su nombre, pero fue callado inmediatamente por un delicado dedo.

La miró detenidamente, estudió su expresión triste, sus rasgos angelicales y dejó que las lágrimas continuaran corriendo por sus mejillas. Ante ella era muy fácil mostrarse tal cual era…no tenía por que fingir.

Katara se acercó lentamente y lo besó en las mejillas, recogiendo con sus labios cada lágrima derramada por el pelinegro. Se sentó a su lado, lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que se desahogara.

"_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro, no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar…" _

-Zuko… ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Estas bien?- dijo ella contra su cuello

Él no contestó. La morena se separó un poco de él y le tomo el rostro con ambas manos. Lo observó cuidadosamente, nunca lo había visto así…tan…vulnerable.

Con suma delicadeza y cariño le limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

-Tranquilo…todo esta bien –lo consoló

-Tu… ¿Extrañas a tu madre?- dijo él aún entre sollozos

Katara se paralizó. No entendió a que venia esa pregunta…pero se limitó a contestar. Bajó la cabeza y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Claro que la extraño…es algo que tenemos en común ¿Lo recuerdas?

Zuko esbozó una sonrisa triste. Miro a la mujer frente a él y le tomó delicadamente la barbilla.

-Zuko…

El ambarino término de limpiarse, las últimas lagrimas que humedecían su piel, con el dorso de su mano herida.

-Espero, que alguna vez podamos compartir algo que nos haga felices. Espero que alguna vez tú y yo…podamos…

Zuko se acercó lentamente a Katara, perdiéndose en el océano de sus ojos, en la suavidad de sus labios.

-¿Si, Zuko? –lo incitó ella para que terminará la frase.

-…podamos…estar juntos.

-¿Eso te haría feliz?

El pelinegro sintió su dulce aliento rozándole la piel y cerró los ojos embriagado por aquella caricia suave, calida, justo como una llama incinerándolo lentamente.

-No tienes una idea de cuán feliz me haría…si tu y yo pudiéramos estar juntos, entonces…nada importaría. En mi mundo sólo existirías tú y eso sería suficiente para mí.

Su voz sonó dulce, sincera, un poco entrecortada por su respiración acelerada. Estar tan cerca de ella, lo hacía perder hasta el control de su propia respiración.

-Hay cosas imposibles Zuko…

-Nada es imposible, si luchas por conseguirlo

El maestro fuego se acercó más a ella y la besó con ternura. Retiró la mano de su barbilla y rodeó su cintura acercándola más a él para sentir su encantador y curvilíneo cuerpo contra el suyo. Katara le rodeó el cuello, mientras él profundizaba cada vez más el beso, recorriendo con frenesí toda su boca, tomando posesión de su cuerpo.

Ambos, embriagados por aquel momento, se negaban a darlo por terminado…

…era su mundo perfecto, su paraíso propio…y por ahora eso era suficiente.

...--

Comentarios en mi LJ


	6. Chapter 6

Encuentros

_**Encuentros**_

**3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3**

_Capitulo VI: ¿Despedida?_

Ese beso que se negaba a morir, se estaba metiendo bajo su piel. Cada roce suave, destilaba una sensación embriagante que se colaba por cada poro de su piel. Estaban en la orilla de un precipicio peligroso y él lo supo cuando, casi por instinto, recostó lentamente a Katara y se acomodó encima de ella. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas para tratarse de algo ficticio.

Él se suponía perfectamente dueño de la situación, pero todas sus mentiras se estaban volviendo verdades y era algo insoportable.

-Zuko…basta –pidió la morena

Él la miró y vio sus ojos brillar de pasión contenida. Ella intentaba recuperar el control, luchaba por no dejarse llevar. De los dos era la más sensata y le estaba poniendo fin a esa situación.

El pelinegro se levantó y avergonzado se sentó junto a ella, sin siquiera mirarla.

Katara recogió el pequeño recipiente de agua que había traído, luego tomó la mano de Zuko y comenzó a curarlo. Durante esos pocos minutos la morena no pudo apreciar ni un instante esos ojos que momentos antes había visto destellar con una chispa de deseo.

Una vez terminado el trabajo atrapó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla.

-¿Por qué Zuko?... ¿Por qué me besaste de esa forma?

Su mirada cristalina y azul le pedía a gritos una explicación, una razón para creer que lo que estaba pasando era real, que no era sólo un juego más...pero él no podía responderle, por que simplemente no iba a darle la respuesta que ella esperaba y lo que menos quería era lastimarla más.

Tal vez Katara habría podido descifrar lo que él sentía, pero tenía demasiada práctica ocultando sus sentimientos.

-No tienes una respuesta ¿cierto? –dijo la morena dolida –Zuko, un beso sin motivo…

Katara desvió la mirada y soltó el rostro del ambarino.

-Un beso sin motivo, no vale nada –dijo enfrentándolo de nuevo con la mirada más fría que su corazón le permitió.

Todo estaba decidido. Katara no pensaba seguir con algo que sencillamente, era imposible. No se permitiría estar con alguien que no podía asegurarle su amor, que actuaba tan impulsivamente…al menos eso era lo que la razón le decía, porque su corazón, le rogaba porque se lanzase a sus brazos, por dejarse llevar por todas esas maravillosas sensaciones que sentía con solo verlo. Adoraba su ímpetu, su pasión y desenfreno…su forma de hacer posible tocar el fuego de las estrellas con sólo una mirada.

Se levantó y lo miró con tristeza.

-_No…no puedo, él nunca me hará feliz._

Comenzó a caminar con dificultad, todo su ser se negaba a separarse de él.

-¡Katara! Espera

Ella se detuvo, pero no lo miró.

-Promete que volveremos a vernos –pidió Zuko

-Zuko…yo…debo irme –respondió ella bajando la cabeza

-Promete…promete que esta no será la última vez…dime que quieres verme de nuevo…

-¡No!...-gritó ella apretando los puños – No Zuko, yo no quiero volver a verte. No debemos, tu y yo somos enemigos ¿Recuerdas?

Él se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Enemigos? Pero…

Ella se volteó violentamente y lo encaró con todo el valor posible.

-¡Nunca! ¿Lo entiendes? Jamás debemos volver a vernos, olvida que alguna vez esto pasó.

-¿Olvidarlo? ¡Lo dices tan fácil!

-¡Ya basta! ¿Qué no lo ves? Si seguimos con esto, si no nos resignamos a que es imposible…-los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, decir eso dolía más de lo que jamás creyó -…vamos a terminar muy lastimados y yo…yo…

Katara apretó más lo puños y escondió la mirada mientras su cara se empapaba con tibias lágrimas.

-No…no llores

Zuko levantó lentamente el rostro de la maestra agua y la miró con compasión.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos con fuerza y alejó con violencia la mano del maestro fuego.

-¡Yo no quiero sufrir! –gritó

Zuko se paralizó y miró como seguía llorando. Lo que más deseaba era rodearla con sus brazos y consolarla, decirle que todo estaría bien y que se opondrían al mundo entero si era necesario…pero no podía. Cerró los puños sintiéndose más impotente que nunca.

-No me busques más…-dijo Katara fríamente, controlándose por un momento

-¿Qué?

-Si vuelvo a verte, te enfrentaras a tu peor enemiga ¿entendiste?

Jamás había visto semejante valor en alguien. Todos, siempre, le mostraban respeto y temor…pero ella, ella lo enfrentaba como a su igual, sin importar nada.

Katara se dio la media vuelta y corrió, huyendo de lo que creyó, sería su perdición.

-¡KATARA! ¡Katara!

"_Nunca me sentí tan solo, como cuando ayer de pronto no entendí mientras callaba…"_

Sumergido en la oscuridad de su corazón, miró a la gente pasar, mientras _ella_ desaparecía de su vida, tal vez, para siempre.


End file.
